


SCP-4130

by PinkiePyrope1579



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkiePyrope1579/pseuds/PinkiePyrope1579
Summary: SCP-1430 is a group of twelve humanoid individuals, six males and six females, of presumably extraterrestrial origin, from here on to be designated SCP-1430-A through M. They have physiological and psychological similarities to a group of average humans in early adolescence, save for their grey skin, horns of various shapes and sizes, differently colored blood, yellow-orange sclera, sharpened teeth, heightened levels of aggression, and [DATA EXPUNGED].A.K.A The beta trolls encounter the SCP Foundation, a combination that's bound to not end well.





	SCP-4130

**Item #:** SCP-4130

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4130 is to be kept in twelve separate standard humanoid containment cells at Site ██, specially reinforced to compensate for possible and confirmed psionic abilities, and in the cases of SCP-4130-L and -M, expanded to include a pool of clear water to be kept at a temperature of 28 degrees Celsius (82.4 degrees Fahrenheit). Twice a week, a randomly selected instance is to be brought out for testing of any suspected anomalous abilities and psychological evaluation. SCP-4130 is monitored at all times by at least two personnel, and any unusual or exceedingly violent behavior must be reported immediately, in which case security personnel will be sent to subdue the instance in question. No instance of SCP-4130 is to be told the whereabouts or conditions of the other instances, nor is one instance to brought into contact with another with the exception of testing and interview circumstances. Documents regarding specific instances of SCP-4130 are restricted to those with Level 3 Clearance and above. 

**Description:** SCP-1430 is a group of twelve humanoid individuals, six males and six females, of presumably extraterrestrial origin, from here on to be designated SCP-1430-A through M. They have physiological and psychological similarities to a group of average humans in early adolescence, save for their grey skin, horns of various shapes and sizes, differently colored blood, yellow-orange sclera, sharpened teeth, heightened levels of aggression, and [DATA EXPUNGED]. Individual instances often display abnormal abilities, with those of warmer colors often displaying psychic abilities and those of cooler colors often displaying remarkable strength. -K and -L are both semi-aquatic, with different muscular, circulatory, and respiratory systems to adapt, but despite this technically making them a different species from -A through -J, they claim to be compatible regarding reproduction. Each one wears a Zodiac sign on its clothing in the color of its blood (with the exception of SCP-4130-D), but acts confused when asked about this, claiming instead that a system of forty-eight as of yet unidentified symbols are the Zodiac. 

Whether they are the only individuals of their species or part of a larger collective is unknown, as most display uncooperative behavior and often outright aggression towards researchers. When at the height of their aggression, most instances anomalously draw a weapon from an unknown location, often too bulky for them to have been carrying at the time, which they will dismiss once they feel the danger has passed or when someone tries to take the weapon away. These weapons are hereby to be referred to as SCP-4130-X-1. SCP-4130 shows great aptitude with SCP-4130-X-1, and all attempts to confiscate these weapons have failed. 

SCP-4130 is sentient and intelligent, having its own written and spoken languages, translations of which are pending. Most instances have learned at least rudimentary English, and some have learned fragments of other languages with even minimal contact. They have advanced technology that spans into the realm of the anomalous, including the technology that is used to store SCP-4130-X-1, but provide no answers as to where they gained it from and/or how it was developed. Several instances have made reference to a blood-based hierarchy, with those of warmer colors (B, C, D) at the bottom and cooler bloods (K, L, M) at the top.

SCP-4130 was originally discovered at approximately 2:00 PM along Interstate ██ in the state of [REDACTED]. A resident of the state in question returning from an unspecified business trip called the police upon hearing a sound resembling an explosion nearby. Upon further investigation, unfamiliar symbols and materials were found among what appeared to be the wreckage of an extremely advanced aircraft in a nearby clearing, and when a humanoid entity, likely SCP-4130-F, was spotted, the Foundation was notified. Between this time and █:██, when Foundation personnel actually arrived, there were █ casualties, most of which were due to internal bleeding and/or large-scale bone fracture presumably caused by SCP-4130-A and -C. 

Upon sighting personnel, SCP-4130 attempted to flee, but all were apprehended within 3 hours of initial discovery. An additional ██ casualties and ██ injuries (█ of which were civilian) were caused by various instances of SCP-4130 using their respective instances of SCP-4130-X-1. Of these, ██ were reported to be caused by SCP-4130-K, whose aggression during capture has been unreplicated within containment. All civilians involved, including the one who made the initial report, were administered Class A amnestics. 

**Addendum-01: Incident SCP-4130-01**

On █/██/20██, from 6:██ to 6:██ PM, several instances of SCP-4130, for then unknown reasons, entered a state of physical and mental torment. SCP-4130-F through -L showed no signs of any disturbance; however, all others, including -M, eventually showed symptoms ranging from emotional distress to severe physical discomfort, vomiting, nosebleeds, audial hallucinations, and pain which SCP-4130-D described in Interview 4130-D2 (full transcript on appropriate document) as being "like someone shoving a [DATA EXPUNGED] your [EXPLETIVE REDACTED]". Further study showed slightly abnormal seismic records from this time frame, though nothing that should have had this degree of effect. 

During Interview 4130-M1 (full transcript on appropriate document), SCP-4130-M showed a greater knowledge of the cause of the incident than any other subject interviewed, implying it to be a species-specific cognitohazard caused by an entity SCP-4130-M claimed to have too rudimentary of a knowledge of the English language to name or describe, only referring to it as 'she' (hereby referred to as Entity-4130). It claimed that Entity-4130 was 'hungry' and 'lonely', and showed anxiety at being unable to 'feed' it. When Entity-4130 was mentioned to SCP-4130-D, it became highly agitated, culminating in the drawing of SCP-4130-D-1 and with SCP-4130-D having to be subdued by security personnel. At the time of writing, all instances of SCP-4130 affected by Incident-4130-01 have been increasingly disobedient towards staff. 

**Addendum-02: Secured Files on SCP-4130**

-[DATA EXPUNGED] (O5 Clearance Only) 

-Individual Instances (Level 3 Clearance or Above) 

Level Three Clearance Confirmed. Access Granted. 

Select instance to observe:  
SCP-4130-A  
SCP-4130-B  
SCP-4130-C  
SCP-4130-D  
SCP-4130-E  
SCP-4130-F  
SCP-4130-G  
SCP-4130-H  
SCP-4130-I  
SCP-4130-K  
SCP-4130-L  
SCP-4130-M  



End file.
